


Let me drown in you

by dienalelija



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feelings, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dienalelija/pseuds/dienalelija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds Finn cheating on her, goes to a bar to drown her sorrows and ends up drowning in Lexa instead. </p><p>TW: There is one homophobic slur, I don't normally have a problem with the word but obviously used in this context it is inappropriate and used as an insult so I thought I'd tag it just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me drown in you

_“Are you in the flat?”_   
_“Yeah babe, just working, you know how it is…”_   
_“Good ‘cos I – “_   
_“Shit! Clarke you weren’t meant to be – “_   
_“Who the fuck is that?”_   
_“I’m his girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend. Nice to meet you…?”_   
_“Taya, and he told me he was single. I’m so sorry, I wouldn’t have…”_   
_“But he would. Find someone better, and as for you, you cheating scumbag, you better be gone by the time I get back or I’ll call the police.”_

Clarke groaned as she dropped her head into her hands, reliving the horrendously humiliating moment when she’d hung up the phone on opening the door and seen her long-term boyfriend balls deep in some other woman. Her mind blank, her feet had walked her back down the stairs and straight to her favourite bar, and she was currently four shots of tequila in. She tapped her glass for a fifth, and was relieved to feel the burn as it joined the other shots in her empty stomach. Her head was slightly fuzzy, and she felt weightless.  
_Good, Clarke. Drown your sorrows by drowning yourself in spirits. Then you won’t have to feel anymore._  
Another shot appeared in front of her and her eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
“From the lady over there,” the bartender smiled at her and returned to other patrons. Clarke swung her head up slowly and locked eyes with a brunette woman seated directly opposite, her hand raised in a toast.  
_Or you could drown in her eyes._  
The blonde slowly tipped the shot into her mouth, maintaining eye contact as the woman across from her mirrored her action; the movement of her throat tugging at Clarke’s stomach. She smiled tentatively, blushing when the brunette merely smirked in response before sliding off her seat and making her way round the bar. Clarke watched her unashamedly, the alcohol having muted her dignity and instead allowing her to practically drool as the lithe form swayed towards her.  
“May I sit here?” a husky voice caressed her ears and the blonde’s legs clenched noticeably, her mind instantly conjuring up scenarios where that sound would be breathier and much, much closer to her ear.  
_Or in her voice._  
“You may,” Clarke smiled, thankful that her words remained steady despite the fluttering in her veins. The woman lowered herself gracefully, and as she smiled at Clarke, the blonde forgot to smile back as she became entranced by the eyes staring at her. They were green, but not. They were hazel, but not. They were like the forest; all the different greens of the earth, the leaves of plants and the leaves of trees, the greens of a pond covered in water lilies and the green of a pure emerald, dazzling. A polite coughing broke through Clarke’s trance and she blushed scarlet, expecting a snarky comment or a teasing remark, but she was only met with a raised eyebrow and the hint of a smile.  
“I’m Lexa,” the green-eyed beauty enunciated clearly, and when Clarke murmured her own name, she brought her hand up to her mouth and laid a delicate kiss upon it.  
_Or maybe, you could drown in her._

Lexa had commented on how beautifully Clarke was dressed, which had provoked a wry smile and a “maybe-later” shrug, and once she returned the compliment, their conversation flowed more naturally than spring water on a mountain-top. Both working women in stressful jobs – one, a doctor, the other, a prosecuting barrister – they found comfort in each other, sharing ridiculous stories of patients and clients. Clarke told Lexa about the person who had come in to get a butternut squash removed from an inappropriate orifice, and Lexa made Clarke almost cry with laughter when she recounted tales of parties thrown by her company, one of which involved everyone dying their hair white and wearing rollers. The alcohol had numbed their throats and made loose their limbs; Clarke’s hand ending up on the brunette’s thigh and with an arm that was most definitely not her own resting on her shoulders.  
“Do you want to go for a walk?” Lexa asked gently, and Clarke couldn’t help but lean forward, relieved when the brunette made no move to pull away. She was so close she could feel the small puffs of air coming from the other woman’s lips, and just as she was about to close the distance, a sudden slap to her shoulder startled her eyes open and she pulled back instinctively. Her eyes struggling to focus, she didn’t understand what had happened until she heard the voice. His voice.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”  
Clarke rubbed her head gently, and Lexa put a hand on her thigh, ignoring the burning glare that was levelled at her. “Are you okay, Clarke? Who is he?”  
“He is called Finn, and he is the lying cheating bastard that was just _fucking_ some other woman in our apartment. Well, sorry – my apartment, since he has been kicked out,”  
The floppy haired boy scowled and reached out to grab Clarke, but was swiftly knocked aside by the brunette woman at her side. Lexa stood up and placed herself slightly in front of the blonde, waiting to see if the man would be stupid enough to try anything again. Which, obviously, he was. He regained his balance and smiled the cold smile of a snake preparing to bite its prey. Oblivious to the slightly crouched stance of the clearly ready woman facing him, he spat “Dyke” and lunged directly at her face, only to be smoothly redirected and manipulated so that his arm was behind his back and he was powerless to the force holding him.  
“What would you like me to do with him?” Lexa wasn’t even out of breath, her coordination flawless despite the alcohol in her system. The blonde hopped off her seat and kissed the other woman’s cheek gently before walking round to face her ex head on.  
“Leave. Now. And never, ever come back. What’s left in the apartment, I’ll send to your mother. If you are thick enough to come back, I’ll twist your nuts off. Got it?” Clarke hissed, her tone full of so much anger and bitterness that even the hair on Lexa’s neck stood up in reaction. The chastised, publicly rebuked man shook Lexa off and stormed out, silence his only companion. The lawyer looked anxiously at Clarke, but was reassured by a sweet smile that made Lexa’s heart ache.  
“How about that walk?”

Two hours later, the moon was their only light as four feet slowly pattered along a deserted pavement. Clarke had opened up about Finn, how she’d suspected he’d been cheating for a while, but was going to use tonight to try and get their relationship back on track. She’d dressed up nice and was going to take him out to dinner, but walked in on him taking some random girl instead. It was three years of her life gone in three seconds, and the lack of pain in her heart opened her eyes to how blind she’d been.  
“I should have broken up with him months ago,” Clarke breathed out, feeling instantly lighter as she said the truth out loud. Lexa’s hand squeezed hers gently; she didn’t know when they had linked fingers, only that it felt right. Easy. A tanned thumb gently stroked pale skin, and Clarke watched mesmerised, before clenching her teeth and working up her nerve. She came to an abrupt halt, causing eyebrows to raise in panic, which only worsened as Clarke turned round and marched in the direction they’d come from.  
“Clarke?”  
“Don’t say anything. We are going to go back to my place - ”  
“Clarke – “  
“ – and I am going to see what’s under that suit – “  
“Clarke – “  
“ – and then I’m going to fuck you – “  
“Clarke!” Lexa’s hand jerked the speeding blonde to a stop and she instantly became embarrassed, babbling about how she never did this, how stupid she was because of course Lexa had a girlfriend or maybe she wasn’t even into women, words tumbling out of her mouth until another pair of lips settled on her own and swallowed her words up. Clarke tipped her head back, marvelling at the fullness of the other woman’s soft lips and leaning forward to press another kiss against them before the brunette pulled back, and with a wicked smirk that made Clarke’s knees weak, murmured:  
“ Clarke – my place is closer.”

 

No words were spoken once Lexa’s front door was closed and locked. Clarke threw her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss, sucking and biting the plump and luscious bottom lip until the brunette squirmed in her arms and moaned her name, pulling her through the house without releasing her. They bumped into walls and furniture, and Clarke was pretty sure that something smashed, but the two women were far too wrapped up in each other to care about such trivial things. Hands were undressing each other with as much coordination as could be expected from two tipsy lust-fuelled women, and they giggled when Lexa practically fell out of her suit trousers. Her landing on the bed quieted them both, as Clarke was now staring at an entirely naked Lexa. And God, she was beautiful. Wild chocolate hair fanned out over the duvet, those inexplicably hypnotizing forest eyes, the lips more tempting than temptation itself, collarbones begging to be bitten delicately located above perky breasts with erect nipples. Clarke licked her own lips slowly when her gaze reached the straining peaks, but before she joined the woman on the bed, she allowed her eyes to roam lower. A toned and lean torso, a strip of dark hair at the apex of ridiculously long and toned legs. Clarke’s mouth fell open as Lexa smirked and spread her legs; an invitation, and Clarke could no longer resist once she’d seen how silky and ready the brunette was for her. She slowly crawled up the bed, teasingly brushing her own nipples over Lexa’s caramel skin, eliciting hushed gasps from the woman beneath her. She kissed a freckle, bit soft flesh and licked a path up to the waiting mouth, both of them moaning with relief when tongues were entwined and naked flesh was pressed together. The heat rose quickly, soon becoming a burning inferno that needed to be quenched, both women gasping with desire and need, need to be touched, to be worshipped. Lexa bit Clarke’s collarbone and she went limp from pleasure, which Lexa used to her advantage and flipped them quickly so that she was resting on top of the blonde’s relaxed body.  
“I’m going to fuck you, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, sucking a delicate earlobe into her mouth and rolling it round before releasing it, not noticing the way the blonde’s eyes rolled back into her head at the husky tone, “And you’re not going to come until I tell you to. Can you do that, lovely girl?”  
Clarke opened her eyes and smiled, pulling her lip between her teeth and smirking inwardly as Lexa’s eyes darkened, “I’m sure I can do that. I need you to fuck me, Lexa, to consume me. I want to _drown_ in you,”  
Lexa moaned at the words and subconsciously ground down to relieve some of the aching pressure between her legs, grinning when Clarke canted her hips up in response. She took hold of Clarke’s delicate wrists and placed them above her head, moving her mouth so that she could whisper into the sensitive shell of the blonde’s ear, _“Keep your hands there, and don’t come until I say you can. Otherwise you’ll be punished,”_  
Clarke’s moan was swallowed by Lexa’s mouth and her hands grabbed the headboard, holding on for dear life as Lexa began to ravage her body.

In all fairness, she started slowly, with gentle kisses to Clarke’s neck and shoulders, lightly dusting her lips along her collarbone before returning to her neck. But then, she started to nip, suck and bite, at exactly the same slow pace. Clarke was already writhing beneath her, and Lexa hadn’t even given her three lovebites yet. The brunette smirked against ivory skin, eager to see whether or not Clarke could live up to her words and refrain from coming until Lexa allowed it. Clarke pulled the headboard as Lexa ran her tongue agonisingly slowly over her upper body, and almost cried with relief when two hands slid up the sides of her body. The lawyer’s fingers were long and slim, and she spread them out over Clarke’s ribs, caressing them in such a way that delighted yet frustrated the blonde who knew exactly what those fingers would be able to do elsewhere. Without warning, a nipple was trapped between teeth and Clarke let out a cry as her nipple was rolled around a skilful tongue and the other nipple was tugged and tweaked by dexterous fingers. She clenched her legs together as the assault continued, and she hoped that Lexa would realise just how sensitive her nipples were and move on before she submitted to her need to come. After a few agonising moments, her breasts were released and Clarke tried to heave air into her lungs but it was caught in her throat as she felt the slightest probing at her entrance. Her legs fell open as she tried to will the fingers into her, but she felt more than saw the replying smirk. She groaned with frustration as she was left open and aching, almost releasing her hands to finish it herself but managing not to when she saw brunette hair approach her body once again.  
“Lexa,” Clarke moaned when cool air hit her clit, and her hips bucked as she felt something ghosting over her labia. Lexa was entranced by the sight before her; Clarke was dripping wet and her clit looked painfully swollen. She chanced a look up at the doctor and felt a shock in her core as she took in the spread-eagled woman with mussed up hair and hips grinding down into the mattress. Unable to tease either Clarke or herself anymore, Lexa thrust her tongue straight into the source of Clarke’s cum and moaned at the taste, the vibrations and intrusion causing Clarke to release a loud cry of delight. Her hips started canting up into Lexa’s mouth and the brunette held her down, thrusting her tongue in and out as slowly as she could manage so that Clarke could fully appreciate what was happening. Her thumb moved to massage the throbbing bud, and Clarke choked out a groan of relief, her body trying to cope with the stimulation. Lexa licked up the length of Clarke and sucked the bud into her mouth, simultaneously thrusting two fingers into her depths and hooking them round, instantly finding the spongy patch and eliciting a scream of pleasure so needy that Lexa almost came from that alone. She kept Clarke’s clit trapped between her teeth and flicked it occasionally with her tongue as she finger-fucked the woman into a writhing, incoherent mess. She added a third finger and then stretched her hand up to roll a straining nipple between her finger and thumb, and Clarke’s entire body tensed at the need to come, but her mind held her back. Lexa smiled in her mind, and raised her head, locking gazes with the beautiful woman above her who looked close to exploding with her desire.  
“ _Come for me, Clarke_ ,” Lexa murmured, and then sucked Clarke’s clit back into her mouth, pinched her nipple and hooked her three fingers all at once, sending Clarke careening over the edge into a galaxy-filled oblivion of pleasure. Desire screamed from her throat and her walls clenched Lexa’s fingers so hard that she thought they might shatter from the pressure, but she didn’t try and pull out, instead gently licking and stroking her lover through her orgasm, prolonging the aftershocks until her body was physically too weak to move. Only once the blonde had stopped twitching, did Lexa remove her fingers and suck them dry. She crawled up the bed and placed a kiss on the weary woman’s face, smiling as a hand pulled her down to kiss her mouth, her own aching core forgotten as her heart smiled at the sight in front of her.

When they woke up, Lexa was immediately straddled by a reinvigorated Clarke and treated to two consecutive orgasms, which tired her out so much that she fell asleep in the blonde’s arms, only to be woken again by said blonde licking her to a third orgasm. The last one was much sweeter, much more feeling than the first two, and Lexa knew in her soul when she kissed her thanks into pale skin that their story was not over. In fact, it had only just begun.


End file.
